Morning Love
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Take a peek at how Grimmjow spends his favorite day of the week with Ichigo. YAOI!


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm soo excited, I've been working on this story for 1 week and it's my first Yaoi story with sex! Yay! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach unless you see Ichigo walking around in a bikini and cat ears. (Just in case you do PM me ASAP!)

* * *

Grimmjow loved Saturday mornings. Not just because there was no work or need to wake up early. He loved it 'cause he had his berry all to himself. And as a bonous he always woke up super horny and found to most kinky ways to wake Ichigo up. That led to hours of extremely hot sex which in return led to Ichigo limping for about 4 days.

Today was no exception, our favorite kitty woke up with a **huge**, and I mean huge, "problem". He started the day with a long, sloppy lick to the side of Ichigo's face. The orange haired teen responded by capturing the said tongue in his mouth and sucking on it before tangling his hands in those soft blue locks and pulling his lover into a deep kiss.

Tongues, teeth and a whole lot of saliva went from one mouth to another as they fought for dominance. And as usual, Grimmy won. Though that didn't last long because they both needed their fair share of oxygen. But not long after, Grimmjow started attacking Ichigo's neck while the latter focused on getting his partner naked.

Once Grimmjow was free of clothing, Ichigo started clawing at his back for the kitty was nipping his nipples. **(WTF?)**

Thanks to experience, Grimmy was able to take off Ichi's clothes in record time and soon you could see hands over the other's body. Grimmjow then took the member into his mouth while starting at a fast pace.

"Fuck you, Grimm..", was all Ichigo could say as Grimmjow released Ichi's cock just as he was about to cum.

"I'm just saving the best for last.", Grimmjow said as he was getting ready to prepare Ichigo. But then a hand stopped his. He looked at the fire in Ichigo's eyes which said, _'Just fuck me already.'_

Grimmjow decided to be cruel today and wanted to hear Ichigo ask for it, if not beg.

Ichigo immediately understood what Grimmjow wanted _'If he's gonna have fun with this, I might as well too.'_, thought Ichigo as he went to the edge of the bed.

He put on his cutest pout and started crawling to Grimm as he said, "Master, please take me raw already! I need your fat cock in my tight ass. I'm your whore."

That was the last straw as Grimmjow flipped him over and fully sheathed his cock in Ichi's ass. And as a reflex, Ichigo grabbed his member pumping it in time with Grimmjow's thrusts. And mind you, he always hit Ichi's prostate.

Because of their intense pleasure, it didn't take long for them to cum. They then laid on the bed for a while to catch their breaths. And before Ichigo could fall asleep, he got a spectacular idea.

When Grimmjow felt the rustling of the bed sheets, he sent Ichigo the, _'What the fuck are you doing?'_, look.

Once Ichigo saw this, he just smirked and took Grimmjow's cock in his mouth.

Grimmjow wondered what made Ichigo so horny yet sexy. But all that went to the back of his head the second Ichi started sucking the tip of his cock.

With all the sensations mixing together, it didn't take long till he came.

And with that, Ichigo finally collapsed into the darkness. His last memory was of Grimmjow stroking his orange locks and placing a soft peck on his lips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**  
OMAKE!**

"That was… hot!", exclaimed Yoruichi as she glanced at an unconscious Urahara.

"I never knew it would work so well." ,said Szayel who was quite happy with the results. He ,at the same time, was actually holding his nose to prevent his nosebleed.

"What 'it'", asked Rukia warily eyeing Szayel.

"We sprayed a kind of scentless perfume while they were asleep. It was so that we could make videos for the Yaoi blackmarket." ,said Yoruichi as she waved her hand.

"So want to watch it again"' ,asked the pink-haired scientist as he broke out in a shit-eating grin. Of course, everyone nodded their heads in agreement, even the now conscious Urahara.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! I feel complete finally writing this! Hope you enjoyed this! :D **


End file.
